Biokinesis
Biokinesis (also known as Somatokinesis, Genetokinesis or Biological/Genetic/DNA/Bodily Manipulation) is the ability to control and manipulate organic matter; animals, plants, fungi, protists, bacteria, even non-cellular life like viruses. One with this ability can control the bodily functions and genetic structure of both themselves and others. They could potentially bring back the dead, kill with a thought, remove or restore abilities of other specials and even give abilities to those who don't have any. Faculties/Sub-abilities Many abilities involving the manipulation of the body and/or living organisms stem from biokinesis, and are faculties of the ability. Some examples are: 'Agrokinesis' Also called Chlorokinesis, Phytokinesis, Botanokinesis or Vegetation/Plant Manipulation is the superhuman ability to mentally manipulate wood, plants, fruits and flowers (even moss). Using this ability, one could grow plants to enormous proportions in nearly any environment, and use them as weapons that can grab and attack with vines and roots, project thorns, and quickly regenerate at the user’s will (or release toxins and pheromones). In the higher levels, the user may even be capable of controlling plants in their concentrated forms, such as clothes, paper and paper money. 'Arthrokinesis' Also referred to as Tendon/Joint Manipulation, Arthrokinesis is the ability to mentally manipulate the functions of the joints and (sometimes) tendons either in one's own body or in the body of others. This ability could be used to increase/decrease flexibility in the bodies of others. This ability could even reduce joint strength in extremities, and control the contractions and movements of such, similar t Bodily Possession. Used offensively, it could be used to contort foes into strange and uncomfortable positions, or induce arthritis (or crepitus), spasms, neck aches/backaches and other joint-and-tendon based difficulties (even tendonitis or bursitis). 'Cardiokinesis' Sometimes called Heart/Cardiac Manipulation, Cardiokinesis is the ability to mentally manipulate the fine movements and functions of the cardiovascular system, either in one's own body, or in the body of another. This ability could be used to increase or decrease blood pressure, reduce anaerobic fatigue in muscles, and manipulate the speed at which blood is pumped through the body, similar to Hemokinesis. Used offensively, it could even induce aneurysms (or heart arrhythmia), angina, subdural bruising or other cardiovascular difficulties (even heart attacks or cardiac arrest). 'Chaetokinesis' Also known as Trichokinesis, Comakinesis or Hair Manipulation, Chaetokinesis is the ability to psychically manipulate hair. One with this ability can animate his or her hair as well as the hair of others. They could also control the growth, length, texture, width and strength of the hair of any creature with which they come into contact (perhaps even styling it at will). The user could not cause hair to grow on a naturally hairless animal, but he could cause hair to fall off of a creature that normally has hair. 'Dermakinesis' Also known as Creakinesis, Sarcokinesis or Flesh/Skin Manipulation, Dermakinesis is the ability to manipulate skin. One with this power can augment his skin and the skin of others to nearly any texture. This can be used to make one's skin extremely resistant to concussive, sharp, or abrasive forces. The user can even re-grow skin almost instantly after an injury, change his skin pigment (as a limited form of camouflage), or perhaps control the entire endocrine system, allowing the user to induce/suppress sweating, cause acne, alter the healing of flesh wounds and the like (called Endocrine Control or Endocrine System Manipulation). 'Gastrokinesis' Also called Gastric/Gastrointestinal/Digestive Manipulation, Gastrokinesis is the ability to manipulate the functions of one’s own digestive system or that of another. This ability could increase digestion efficiency in one's own body or the bodies of others. This ability could even manipulate the body's response to food, thus preventing digestion of unhealthy foods, or the metabolizing of poisons. Used offensively, it could even induce constipation, diarrhea, peptic ulcers, vomiting or other gastrointestinal difficulties/afflictions (even to the point of starvation, if the digestive tract is manipulated to reject all food). 'Hemokinesis' Also called Haemokinesis/Hematokinesis or Sanguine/Blood Manipulation, Hemokinesis is the ability to manipulate and control blood. The user can heal flesh wounds (by causing blood to coagulate), snatch blood out of a subject's body or even manipulate blood while it is still within the subject. This would allow the user nearly-full control over motor functions or control over the subject's body temperature and heart rate by accelerating/slowing the rate at which his blood moves. This ability could even include the capability to taint the blood (inducing septicemia) or the like. 'Hormokinesis' Also called Hormone Manipulation,'' Hormokinesis'' is the ability to psychically manipulate one’s own hormones as well as the hormones of others. With this ability, one could release hormones that do everything from inducing changes similar to those undergone in puberty (acne, rapid or impeded growth, psychological imbalance) to increasing body temperature, inducing slight emotion changes (mood swings) or causing bodily dysfunction in subjects, causing fluxes in hormone balance. The user could even increase/decrease sexual fertility in subjects. 'Lipokinesis' Also known as Fatty Tissue/Fat Manipulation, Lipokinesis is the ability to manipulate fat and fatty tissue. One with this ability could generate or reduce bodily fat deposits in oneself and other subjects. The user could even cause a normally quicker opponent to be slowed down by excessive weight (or cause a normally-slower ally to speed up by reducing the fat in their body); changing the amount of fat in the body also changes their stamina (and shifting it around in the body is useful in the place of the abilities Shapeshifting and/or Appearance Alteration). 'Myokinesis' Referred to more commonly as Muscular/Muscle Manipulation, Myokinesis is the ability to alter and manipulate the muscular structure of organisms. This can be used to hypertroph the muscles to proportions which induce superstrength, to induce motor exaggeration on foes (an attempt to scratch an itch would make foes injure themselves, and the like) or decrease the muscle structure of others, so that they are nearly helpless against attacks. It could strengthen/weaken the muscular structure and endurance of any subject. It could even be used to manipulate the amount of stamina a biotic foe has by changing the amount of lactic acid the muscles generate (called Stamina Manipulation). 'Neurokinesis' Also known as Neural/Nervous System Manipulation, Neurokinesis is the ability to assume control over and manipulate the nervous system and thus the sensations felt. The user could psychically cause subjects to feel temperature changes, or feel intense pain (or pleasure), or determine if a subject feels any sensation at all. They could even make subjects' bodies do any action within their power (such as using any superhuman abilities the subject might have), even while they try to resist. This would allow motor control on par with a superhuman capable of Bodily Possession. 'Nosokinesis' Nosokinesis is the ability to generate and manipulate innumerable varieties of diseases, viruses and bacteria. One with this ability could use it to generate bacteria that have numerous body-affecting effects. A person with this ability can be immune to disease, transmit diseases to any desired subject, or even make the viruses, bacteria, or diseases airborne or highly contagious. 'Optikinesis' Also called Ophthalmokinesis or Optic/Visual/Eyesight Manipulation, Optikinesis is the psychic ability to control eyesight. One with this ability can cause illusions by changing what people see, cause themselves/others to see in different aspects, or change optic temporality so their sight is ahead or behind actual time. Vision can also be distorted so things look like they were moving opposite of their actual direction (the Parallax Effect). The user may even be able to control the eye itself, with practice, as he can control the entirety of motor/sensory functions of others’ eyes. 'Osteokinesis' Also called Osseokinesis, Ossiokinesis or Skeletal/Bone Manipulation, Osteokinesis is the ability to mentally manipulate bones. This can be used to change the density of bones, from hollowing bones like a bird, to making them as unbreakable as steel. A person with this ability can also make his bones more flexible and less prone to breakage (or drastically accelerate the process of bone healing). The user can also cause bones to grow through the skin to form plates of bone as armor. After practice, the user of this power can even incapacitate foes with broken legs, arms, ribs or even necks. One with this ability usually has somewhat-pliable skin. 'Pneumakinesis' Also known as Pulmokinesis or Pulmonary/Respiration/Respiratory/Lung Manipulation, Pneumakinesis is the ability to psychically manipulate one’s own breathing and respired gases, as well as those of others. The user of this superhuman ability can access the abilities Vortex Inhalation, Gale Exhalation, Atmospheric Respiration, and greatly increase the time that he can hold his breath. One with this ability can even remove or overload respired gases, so as to suffocate foes or explode their lungs. 'Pherokinesis' Also called Pheromone Manipulation, Pherokinesis is the ability to manipulate one's own pheromones as well as the pheromones of others for one's own purposes. With this ability, one could release pheromones that do everything from inducing attraction between subjects (or within a subject for oneself), to exuding amounts of pheromones strong enough to induce sleep, change emotions and draw crowds. These pheromones can even be used to mark territory (causing people to feel the compulsion to not go into a certain area), or to leave a pheromone path which others can follow in order to find you. 'Phonokinesis' Also called Language/Voice/Vocal Manipulation, Phonokinesis is the ability to mentally manipulate the vocal organs of biotic systems, including the language center of the brain. One with this ability could translate the foreign languages of subjects into the language of the user or whatever language the user desires. The user could change the volume of the subject’s voice, or render a foe mute. The user, after an extremely long time’s worth of practice, could even control how/when a subject speaks and the languages the subject understands. Note: Some forms of Shapeshifting, Cloning, Healing and Regeneration are also derived from biokinesis. Characters *Richard Hutchings was the first special in the RP to display a version of this ability. *Elinor Gudfred has displayed a variation of this ability. *Sophie Nystrom has displayed a variation of this ability. Limits Richard Hutchings While Ricky's ability has developed a lot, he's still far from his full potential. In order to use his ability on it's full strength, Ricky must be in skin-to-skin contact with the subject. Using his ability can be very tiring for Ricky and taxing for his mentality. Depending on the severity of the injury he's trying to heal or of the damage he's causing, the effects it would have on him could vary from lightheadedness to falling into a coma or even brain damage and death. Category:Powers